


my evil and my apple

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [11]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Magical Realism, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother gave her the tiger cub the day they performed the funeral rites for her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my evil and my apple

**Author's Note:**

> Title: my evil and my apple  
> Fandom: Disney's Aladdin  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Anne Sexton  
> Warnings: dark AU  
> Pairing: Jasmine/Aladdin  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 225  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Any, any, lady or the tiger?

Her mother gave her the tiger cub the day they performed the funeral rites for her father.

 _The kingdom is ours, daughter,_ the newly-anointed empress said.

All the neighboring kings sent armies to conquer them, but Mother simply raised her hand to summon a sandstorm and those armies were never seen again. Father's grand vizier had tried the same trick to execute the sultan's wife while the sultan's body was still warm, but Mother came from the desert and her magick was far stronger.

The people feared them, but loved them, and she walked through the capitol with her tiger at her side.

And when Princess Jasmine is twenty, a young man approaches her. He is handsome and cunning and he hungers for a throne. He whispers to her, just after his seed fills her, that they can take the crown from her mother, can kill the wicked sorceress and rule, as sultan and sultana, as the sun and the moon, until the stars fall from the sky.

She smiles at him, presses a gentle kiss to his lips, and rises from his pallet on the floor. His pet monkey chitters in fear, but he hisses, "Hush, Abu."

And then Rajah strides from the shadows, and _call me Aladdin_ scrambles for his knife.

"Feast, my dearest," Jasmine says and the tiger's roar echoes through Agrabah.


End file.
